Endless Waltz
by Strawberry Bijou
Summary: LanceKotone - just tonight; just you, just me, just forever and a day.


**Pairing: **Lance/Kotone  
**Note(s): **This seems like it was a tad bit rushed, but I like the idea. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Endless Waltz  
**just one little taste.

The clouds seemed like they didn't fit in the sky that night. That night with the stars running across heaven, that night with all of the homes in Johto doused in fairy lights, that night when the pidgeys cooed and cawed so softly when he flew by, as if they understood, like they could even comprehend what was going on.

Johto had a new champion. And that champion was a _girl_.

It was an inevitable reaction to how the world was changing, how more and more people started to go out training, how they started to go out into the regions that were drenched with not only criminals, but the effervescent heroes and heroines.

Lance's throat tightened with a bubbling pride.

His fingers clung to her, somehow worried, but somehow confident too. Like he just knew in the back of his mind that she felt the same way about him, that somehow her heart fluttered a little faster around him, and that somehow, her mind went a little haywire with some pretty harrowing thoughts, just like his did. He sighed.

Somehow, he just knew. After all, she was the pocket of warmth in his darkest moments. She was the girl with the sweet, drooping eyes and the flimsy, soft hat that plummeted down her head. She was the girl whose hands felt so soft in the rain. She was the girl with the flushed cheeks. She was everything and nothing.

Lance hadn't the slightest clue where he was going. He'd only just recently discovered the girl was from New Bark Town, let only exactly _where_ there. He wanted to just see if where he was going was right – of course he would, he hated having an oblivious eye to the obvious - but the only way for that to happen was to wake the sleeping Kotone.

He wasn't going to do that.

The seconds started to tick away as he ordered his dragonite to take a deep dip from the sky onto the land. He was almost positive that her house was farthest away from the pokémon laboratory, but, boy was he wrong.

"Oh, my gosh! Can I have, like, your autograph?"

He had automatically offered his crowd smile, the faint one that left them wanting more, and apologized briskly before walking away as quickly as he could. He was almost sure now that Kotone was awake, but when he looked down, she was still snoozing. She still had that whole hearted innocent look gleaming on her pale skin. It made him smile. Not the crowd smile, but the real one.

The whole process kept encountering him as he waltzed past each doorstep, wishing the next one was her home, but fate had a funny way of joking at him. Like it was taunting him. He bit back a frustrated frown, encountering the final house. He prayed this one was right.

A woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties opened the door and said the usual hello until she spotted her daughter. She beamed, but then a sad, hesitant grimace parched her features.

"Did s-something happen to her? To _my_ Kotone?"

Her worry struck Lance as endearing, but he still couldn't help but keep a steely glaze. The woman would never know how her own daughter tugged at his heart with little gossamer strings connected to her sweet voice.

"No, but she did just change history. I wouldn't want to bore you with the details, she can when she wakes up."

Kotone's mother stepped away and beckoned for the male champion to step into the house before she finally ushered him up the stairs. He faintly heard her say, "The last door on the right." But he couldn't be sure. He didn't want to bump into anyone else like he had just minutes ago.

Luckily, he got the right room on the first try.

Kotone's room was, to say the least, childish. She had a bookcase filled to the brim with manga ranging from _Vampire Knight _to _Ouran High School Host Club_. A Wii sat tightly up in front of her small television, proud. His eyes flickered to her bed, which was coated with frilly sheets – obviously ones that she didn't pick out herself – and coaxed with jigglypuffs with fading eyes. They reminded him of her skin, rosebud colored and round, cherubic. He couldn't hold back his smile.

He just stood in the doorway, not sure if he should invade her privacy, but finally pushed that away. Kotone _was _actually kind of too heavy to be carried for hours on no end.

His steps echoed down the hallway until, finally, the sound of the bed being pushed down forcefully by weight ran wild. Kotone's eyes were still closed, still dozing. Lance almost stepped away, but he hesitated. He'd never get a chance like this again to just _taste _what her lips were like. Did she have strawberries on her breath, chocolate? He could never be too sure.

His breath tickled her cheeks as he stared. She was so innocent, so pure, so beautiful. It almost made him coil backwards in disgust at what he was about to do, but he didn't. Simply enough, it made him lean in a little closer.

He could see how her face was placidly still, like ironed into place. He could see the nooks and dells of her nose, edged and carved into her face like a maze. Perhaps he still had time to step away now, but he was too engrossed in the wisps of hair that sat against her forehead. Just a little closer now.

His lips hovered over hers, testing the air. She was still sleeping, but it didn't matter anymore. He was at the point of no return.

He finally gave into temptation.

Seconds passed until he wanted more. He was, after all, just a gleaming twenty one and he had needs. His hands latched onto her frilly sheets, so dainty, so delicate, as he deepened the kiss.

And then, just as quickly as everything had begun, realty slapped him against the face. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that what he was doing was wrong, but that hadn't stopped him, but hearing the footsteps out in the hallway did. Someone else was in the house. In Kotone's house. Where he was kissing her. Without her permission.

He stepped away and bit down on his lips, hard. It seemed like she was still asleep, but he didn't want to take any more chances. With his hesitant breath hanging on her skin, he departed the room with one last resentful, yet yearning look back towards the girl.

He was ashamed of himself, but Kotone, she was eagerly enthralled. She'd been awake during the whole ordeal and was about to show up her ruse until his breath encountered her cheeks. She was curious as to what he was doing, but her thoughts were put to a pause when his lips crashed against hers.

She was embarrassed, but she somehow wanted _more_. She wanted to hold him in the rain, she wanted to dance with him as the clock struck twelve, but she wanted that waltz to be endless. To never end. To last until forever and a day. Till eternity.

But somehow, she realized that wouldn't happen. He was seven years her senior and she was still a teenager. Still immature, still winding her way through the grapevines of life. It killed her on the inside, but she wouldn't let him know. No, she wouldn't.

She quietly fell back against her sheets and hoped that maybe, that somehow, her happily ever after would happen somehow. All she wanted was an endless waltz with her knight in shining armor. That's all. Was that too much to ask?

She didn't think so.

* * *

end.


End file.
